


As the sky shifts

by chottostop



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Freeform, Hoshi no Koe AU, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chottostop/pseuds/chottostop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your name is Furihata Kouki, and you're unsure of your future. there's so much happening all at once: a relationship with the Love Of Your Life, space explorations, graduation, aliens. above all, you have yet to prove your worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the sky shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening: Mark Redito FKA Spazzkid's [40 winks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suWVFopR6BU) and [Candy flavored lips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzX8Kz4c_0E)  
> Also referenced a small part in paragraph 9 of [Richard Siken's "You Are Jeff/Crush"](http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/17/you-are-jeff-crush-by-richard-siken/)

**one**

your name is furihata kouki.

you are 18. you read books and play basketball as hobbies. you are currently in your third year of high school, and is studying for university exams. you’re aiming for a technical school to take up aeronautical engineering, or maybe urban design, if the first route doesn’t work out. if neither do, there’s always english, or literature. hopefully, you can improve your grades to get a better chance of getting in a better school.

 

 

 

**two**

in your second year, the united nations declared the formation of a new organization, by recommendation of various space agencies: something something space exploration and something organization, some grandiose intellectual sounding name you didn’t bother to memorize _because english_.

they discovered remains of alien civilization in mars–game changing proof of other life, the news said, and it was a big deal now, because they’re advancing studies and research on technology to take people to see the proof and examine them, and maybe, find these otherworldly creatures.

the world succeeds in a wonderful display of human cooperation, producing a space ship like the ones you saw in comic books and cartoons as a child, and announcing that they will raffle names of eligible individuals from all over the world, the prize being the privilege to be part of the first exploration crew. it was a massive hit, and applications rolled in in overwhelming amounts.

you weren’t interested then, but everyone at school did–kuroko did, kagami did, aomine, midorima, kise, your old basketball team members like coach riko, mitobe-senpai, kiyoshi-senpai with the bad leg and all–so it followed reason that you sent yours too. not with the hope that you will get chosen, of course.

(you receive the congratulatory message via telephone call, straight from the prime minister’s mouth: _good news, furihata-kun! you were chosen–_ )

 

 

 

**three**

but that wasn’t what was important, and you only find out until too late anyway, because you were in your third year, a part of the college advancing class, captain of the basketball team. you had your last inter high and winter cup to think about.

there was also your friends, who by this point influenced a huge part of your life, whether you liked it or not (and sometimes, it leaned towards the or not). the games and camaraderie. the heartache and the joys shared.

and what about your family? your overprotective brother and his motherly girlfriend who you wish will just get married already, your mom who worked way too hard, and your house husband of a dad who made sure you cleaned your room on weekends, official basketball games be damned unless you did.

there was also your future. your college choices, and the dream job you didn’t have yet. the lectures you’ll attend, and the social parties you look forward to showing up in. the slow build towards your life of independence and the car you’ll drive parked in the house you’ll live in.

and lest you forget: akashi.

 

 

 

**four**

akashi is no stranger, three years of basketball, two years and some months of being friends, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. it’s not by choice exactly, but by the chain reaction of mutual friends brought together by a favored sport. if you stuck with initial impressions of each other–the fear and the intimidation, the brow raising moments of awkwardness resulting in avoidance, until further exposure to each other’s presences mellowed out your inhibitions–then you would never be the odd combo that you are now.

from secret commentaries and observations of play styles and game formations, nudging each other’s ribs, whispers of _i told you so_ , to sharing inside jokes.

group chat messages like: _we’re playing a game, you should come and join,_ replied with a nonchalant _sure_ , after you’re sure everyone else has confirmed their attendance.

private messages in messaging apps that went like: _if you liked this book, read this next,_ or _there’s a restaurant that makes a really good version of this dish you like!_

even more private messages that said: _would you like to go there and eat together?_ with the addition of _only if you’re free of course!_ , because you have no other ulterior motives, of course.

until suddenly, you’re sending mails that read something like: _movie marathon_ or _study group at my house, bring food_ until the next time you’re not only bringing food, but clothes as well.

(until it repeats, happens so often you’re not bringing anything anymore, because you have your own drawer at each other’s houses, or you use each other’s clothes)

(until someone started pointing out who’s wearing whose clothes)

(and you only shrug them off, carrying on with whatever)

 

 

 

**five**

_he_ kisses you.

akashi does, with no traces of shame or signs of restraint, he leans over the table, over opened books and laid out worksheets, grabs your face with both hands, and plunges in for a kiss.

(you were in _his_ dining room)

in the background, the tv makes noise. according to the news, sightings of alien life have been seen through the hubble. clear photos have begun to surface, and that more proof of non-human civilization have been acquired. technologically advanced countries will be sending in their experts for examination of said evidences, and major transportation vehicles manufacturers in partnership with scientists from all fields are lending a hand to the development of space travel-capable ships. the winners of the raffle will be announced in a month’s time, when the shuttle to be used for the exploration team will be ready for take-off.

you don’t hear a thing, though.

none, except the steady beat of your blood coursing through your veins, a loud roar in your ears.

akashi kisses you, until you give in, until you’re kissing back and even the roaring calms down into nothing but kisses, kisses, kisses.

 

 

 

**six**

afterwards, any chance you get to be in the same place in the same time, you gravitate towards each other like there’s an invisible magnet pulling you to each other.

“we’re taking you down,” you declare boldly, facing akashi, seirin versus rakuzan in the preliminaries. akashi laughs, a lilt in his voice that was nothing but affectionate.

“sure you will,” he replies.

akashi takes your hand, brings it to his lips, and bestows upon it, a kiss.

 

 

 

**seven**

seirin doesn’t win the winter cup that time, but you win something else. akashi isn’t a prize to be won, of course, but his face when he sticks out a tongue at you in a rare display of childishness while he waves their trophy up in the air is just as good a consolation prize.

you celebrate at night, in his house. he rains kisses on every inch of your skin he can lay his hands on, every piece of you he can conquer. you return his devotion with just as much fervor, and you make sure that he is as you are–brimming with equal parts pleasure and satisfaction.

you have come so far now.

 

 

 

**eight**

it’s a week before graduation, and the world descends into a frenzy of speculating and talking about nothing but who wins The Raffle, who gets to go to space? celebrities, politicians, and politicians’ sons and daughters get mentioned, and even people pretending to be members of the organization assigned to the raffle start appearing on tv. everybody is talking about it, but at the same time, nobody seemed to be talking about it.

it’s a week before graduation, and you’ve already set your plans: study, work, save up, study abroad. if you’re going to be with akashi-kun, you have to match up to him, was kuroko’s sound advice, and you plan to take that to heart. there’s the issue of the akashi patriarch prohibiting your relationship with his son any further than what it currently is now, but from the time that you’ve spent talking to him in their home, he wasn’t particularly explicit in his disapproval, so you’ll take what you can get for now, and just steadily aim to be worthy of _seijuurou_.

you think, baby steps, pushing the dread growing from the pit of your stomach to the back of your mind. baby steps, baby steps.

it’s a week before graduation.

_you can’t wait._

 

 

 

**nine**

you are in the bathroom. the tiles are mint green, and the walls a complimentary white. the ornaments are all in varying shades of steel gray. it’s the only part of the house where the color scheme is different. seijuurou said it was because the contractors ran out of paint when they were building this house. his mother liked it enough to keep it green, even after paints in the appropriate color were bought. you replied that that was very cute, and seijuurou kisses you.

he leaves you to take a bath, and lounges in his bed watching tv, cruising through channels.

switch. _–winners to be announced at midni–_ switch.

you come out of the bath 3 songs later, thanking your non-existent audience loudly within the four walls of the bathroom, and seijuurou claps his hand in applause. you bow your head to him, and he gives you another kiss.

and another.

and another.

and another.

come midnight, your phone rings.

 

 

 

**ten**

you receive the congratulatory message via telephone call, straight from the prime minister’s mouth: _good news, furihata-kun! you were chosen_ –blah blah blah.

the endorphins in your body was only beginning to settle down. it was too early for this. you purse your lips, bite your tongue, drop the call, and when asked if you were fine, what was the call about, reply:

“yes i’m fine, it was just a prank call.”

(you forget about it until the morning, when your phone starts ringing in rapid succession, and open it to see hundreds of messages, tens of missed calls…)

(you frown into your cereal.)

 

 

 

**eleven**

‘you have to tell akashi-kun,’ texts kuroko.

‘i know,’ you reply. in your hand, is the congratulatory letter signed by the united nations secretary general, the prime minister of japan, the president of the united states, the president of–

 

 

 

**twelve**

the truth is you are afraid.

you have to match up to _seijuurou_ , be worthy of him, are thoughts that since you both got together, constantly plague your mind. here is your chance.

are you going to take it?

you press the call button, and wait for seijuurou to pick up.

(you got together through chance, the half-unexpected, half-expected result of being friends with the same people, and you were not about to fuck this up.)

 

 

 

**thirteen**

YOU HAVE (both) COME SO FAR.

 

 

 

**fourteen**

"kouki, hi."

“hey! are you free this weekend? i need to tell you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ [HOSHI NO KOE](https://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=4008) I CAN'T RECOMMEND THIS MANGA ENOUGH IT'S REALLY GOOD PLEASE READ IT PLEASE


End file.
